Versions software and hardware components may undergo validation testing before being released to manufacturing. These tests may include a series of technical use case scenarios designed to ensure that the tested components meets design requirements and respond correctly to predefined inputs. In some cases, it may be difficult to test software in a production environment. For instance, to operate in a production environment, software code may have to be signed, and then installed to a microcontroller. When embedded software fails, it may be difficult to understand the context of the failure.